


Unravel Me

by adoctoraday



Category: APB (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Police, Police Procedural, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: He's a pain in the ass.She's a by the book cop.Someone wants him dead, and now Gideon Reeves and Theresa Murphy have to work together to make sure he doesn't get dead. Sparks and bullets fly and before it's all over, someone is going to wind up in handcuffs.





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, want these two to hook up on the show. But I don't know that the show will last long enough for that. Either way, here's some smuttyness to tide you over! Songs that inspired this are "Unravel Me" Jojee, "Bad Intentions" Niykee Heaton and Migos. Please comment!

Detective Theresa Murphy frowned at the memo she had received from the FBI. A serious and credible threat against Gideon's life had been received and in light of the information the FBI was strongly suggesting that he not attend the 13th District Charity Gala he had planned.

She snorted softly, her lips pursed in annoyed amusement; if the FBI thought that a piece of paper was going to be enough to keep Gideon at home and not from the Charity Gala he had planned for the citizens of the 13th District of Chicago, they were dangerously stupid.

She quickly dialed the number provided for the agent in charge and waited while the line rang. A moment later a deep male voice answered.

"Agent Perry."

"Agent Perry, this is Detective Theresa Murphy with the 13th District. I received your memo about the threat on Gideon Reeves. Can you give me some more details?" she asked politely.

Perry cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Detective, but I can't. You don't have clearance for anything other than what is in the memo. Should Mr. Reeves decide he still would like to attend the Gala, we will provide a protective detail," he informed her.

Theresa laughed sharply, "Agent Perry, he'll take to that about as well as a cat does to water."

"I don't care if he likes it, it's for his safety," Perry snapped.

Theresa sighed and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer for patience. If she could be a single mother to her son and work every day with Gideon, she could handle this man. "I only meant that perhaps we could work together. Gideon would take to the idea of a protection detail much better if someone from the 13th was a part of it," she suggested.

Perry grunted and there was a long moment of silence as he pondered her suggestion. "Fine," he responded finally. "I'll speak with your Captain," he said sharply before disconnecting the line.

Theresa sighed and shook her head, tucking her phone into her pocket.

"Murphy! You gotta come check this out! Ada wrote a new code to track all violent offenders accused of domestic abuse who have previously bought or owned guns so we can track down anyone who may use a weapon to kill their spouse!"

The top half of Gideon's torso was wrapped around the doorframe, his eyes bright with excitement as he gesticulated wildly. Theresa bit back a smile as he waved at her, trying to urge her to hurry.

She folded up the memo, trying to tuck it away so Gideon wouldn't notice, but as ever, he noticed everything and let her get away with nothing.

"What's that Murph?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing, come on, you said Ada wants to show me something?" she urged, trying to change his focus.

Gideon stood straight and smirked down at her, fine lines crinkling around his eyes, and she thought for a moment how handsome he was when he smiled. "Ada will still be there in five minutes. What do _you_ have?" he asked, reaching for the folded up memo she was trying to keep behind her back.

Theresa scooted back, her shoulders colliding with the door, unsuccessfully trying to escape his reaching hands. One trapped her, pinning her to the door by her head as the other wound around her waist and plucked the memo from her hands behind her back, their faces just inches apart.

Gideon smirked at her, "Secrets aren't fun unless you share Murph," he teased, his dark blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

She watched silently as he unfolded the memo, his eyes scanning over the words, the smirk on his lips fading away.

"Secrets _aren't_ fun," she replied softly, reaching up to take the memo back, sliding it easily from his limp grasp. She quickly tucked it into her pocket and watched as he recovered, his typical happy smile sliding back onto his face.

"Well, what's a few death threats between friends?" he teased, "It's been a few days since I got one, I was starting to worry I was becoming irrelevant!" he said with a smirk.

Theresa scowled at him, "Gideon, if the FBI is taking this seriously, you need to as well. They're assigning you a security detail if you go to the Gala. I suggested that someone from the 13th accompany you, since I know you'll refuse to stay home and won't want them to begin with," she explained tiredly.

Gideon's eyes lit up.

"Perfect Murphy!" he exclaimed. "You'll come with me!" he declared, grabbing her arm and grinning down at her.

She stared up at him in shock, her jaw dropping open, "W-what? No!" she stuttered her refusal.

Gideon grinned and nodded, "It's perfect! The people will see that I'm working closely with the 13th, that you support me and my work, and you'll be able to protect me!" he declared triumphantly.

"It's a $500 ticket Gideon, how do you expect me to afford that?" Theresa demanded, her brows furrowing.

He laughed, scoffing, "You'll be my date, of course," he retorted quickly.

Of course.

Damn man always had an answer.

"And you think I have a dress for an occasion like this?" she snapped, frowning up at him, her arms crossed under her breasts, her head cocked to the side. Sometimes she hated how tall he was.

"Murph, seriously, don't worry about any of it. I'll get you a dress. What's your favorite color?" he asked eagerly.

She stared up at Gideon and the bright smile pasted on his face and felt something loosen inside her. A smile slowly slid across her lips, a sigh escaping her. "Fiiiine," she breathed, "Saffron," she revealed.

Gideon's head bobbed, "Okay, the Gala is tonight at 8pm, I'll speak with Captain Conrad and we'll get everything figured out, I promise," he murmured eagerly, his hands swooping down to clasp onto hers tightly.

Theresa sighed and smiled resignedly at him, "Okay. Okay, but I have to get to work now," she insisted.

He nodded and stepped back, letting her walk past toward the bullpen. Gideon watched as Murphy sauntered away, pausing to talk with Ada and a few other officers, a grin spreading on her face at something that Officer Brandt said.

An answering grin creased his face and a warm feeling spread through his chest. He knew that none of his work in the 13th would be possible without Murphy and her willingness to help him. He still remembered the aching kindness he had seen in her eyes in the hours after Elliot had died, when everyone else had been so abrupt and cold.

He stood straighter and resolved to get the perfect dress and accessories for Theresa. If she was going to be his date for the Gala and be his protective detail, he didn't have much time to make everything _perfect_.

* * *

Murphy sped back to the precinct six hours later after a long, tiring shift of chasing down APB alerts, her stomach rumbling from her missed lunch and too many cups of coffee.

As she parked her car Brandt sauntered over, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey Murph, I heard you're going to the ball with Prince Charming. Careful your carriage doesn't turn into a pumpkin," he teased.

She flipped him off and smirked tiredly, wandering towards the bullpen to type up her reports before she clocked out.

"Murphy! There you are!" Gideon called, waving at her frantically.

She sighed and changed direction, heading over to where he was standing beside a half open interrogation room door. She peered past him, a frown turning her lips down. "What's up Gideon?" she asked tiredly.

He smiled brightly, "You have to get ready for the Gala!" he insisted, shoving the door open to reveal a room full of bags, tables of makeup, and people plugging hair appliances into power strips.

Her jaw dropped.

"What did you _do_?" she whispered, ogling the mess.

Gideon grinned, "I brought the changing room to you! I figured you wouldn't have time to go home," he told her.

She turned to glare at him, "Gideon, Conrad is going to _kill_ you," she told him sharply.

"Nope, he already knows! I'm helping with your paperwork since it doesn't take me as long to get ready. So go!" he insisted; pushing on her shoulders and forcing her into the room. Theresa stumbled slightly and turned to scold him, but was met with the door slamming in her face, effectively cutting her off.

She frowned and sighed, turning to face the room full of people. A middle aged man slipped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a kind smile, "You look a little overwhelmed Detective. Have you eaten?" he asked gently.

She shook her head and a moment later a tray of vegetables and hummus was before her and a bottle of water was in her hand. She smiled hesitantly, "Thanks, but, uh, I should probably shower before you guys put me in a dress," she murmured.

The man grinned, "Oh don't you worry, we'll take care of everything," he insisted.

Theresa nodded uncertainly and let herself be guided behind a large silk room divider where she was instructed to strip; a small tub of hot water was already waiting for her. She quickly shed her clothes and began scrubbing off, her limbs covered in goosebumps from the cool air of the room.

When she had finished she wrapped the towel left for her around her body and stepped out, glancing uncertainly towards the two way mirror and was relieved to see it had been covered. A woman stepped over with a handful of lacy undergarments, "Which would you like?" she offered.

Theresa stared in confusion for a moment before selecting a black pair of underwear, her brow furrowing in confusion, "Uh, where's the bra?" she asked nervously.

The woman grinned, "The dress doesn't allow for one," she confided.

 _Oh good_ , Theresa thought sarcastically.

She shimmied on the underwear and took the deodorant that was handed to her, followed by a choice of lotions and perfumes. When she was slick, soft and scented she wrapped the towel around herself and allowed herself to be guided into a padded chair that swiveled, smiling at the man who tugged her hair out of its standard ponytail.

He hummed for a moment and then nodded, reaching for hair product and curling implements. The man who had taken her arm stepped in front of her with a palette of makeup and stared at her for a moment before smiling, "Simple I think, we'll play on your natural beauty. Close your eyes please," he instructed.

She followed his instructions and tried to relax, occasionally snacking on the vegetables and hummus when her hands were free from the manicure that was applied. It felt like hours passed, but it couldn't have been more than one hour until she was spun away from the mirrors and told to open her eyes.

Theresa could feel her eyes widen at the sight of the dress that had been selected for her. "I-I can't wear that!" she exclaimed softly. _What would people think!_

"Oh yes you can. You're going to look stunning."

She swallowed hard, "Where do I put my gun?" she asked weakly.

The man who had been working on her makeup laughed and reached into another bag, pulling out a thigh holster and a small black box, handing both to her. "A gift from Gideon," he murmured.

She sighed and opened the box, smiling softly when she found a 44 magnum snub nose revolver, the perfect sized gun for concealing under her dress and for keeping Gideon safe. She quickly slid the holster up her thigh and arranged the gun before standing, holding her towel tightly against her.

Her many assistants pulled the dress from the hanger and unclasped the neck and unzipping the waist so she could step in. As the heavy pearled and jeweled collar was secured she swallowed hard, wondering silently just how much the dress was worth.

A man knelt and guided her feet into sparkling heels, smiling up at her when she cocked her ankle to admire the effect. A clutch was forced into her hands and she grinned when she saw a small inner compartment filled with extra ammo and her CPD ID.

A few sparkling rings, bracelets and earrings completed her look and when she had taken a deep breath she turned to admire herself in the mirror, gasping softly at the glamorous woman looking back at her.

A knock at the door interrupted her and a moment later Gideon's voice called out, slightly muffled by the thick metal and wood between them.

"Hey Murph! We gotta get going!" he urged.

She turned to the people who had worked so hard to make her look amazing and grinned weakly, "Thank you so much," she murmured earnestly. They waved off her thanks, urging her to have fun as she nodded and walked unsteadily to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and watched with satisfaction as Gideon's eyes went wide with shock and admiration. She needed him to stop looking at her like that, it made her feel unraveled and a little crazy.

His mouth worked to form words as she stepped forward, her bare back exposed to his gaze, her long curls swinging around her shoulders.

Hoots and catcalls rang through the bullpen, bringing a flush to her cheeks. Conrad stepped forward and laid a hand on her arm gently, smiling warmly at her.

"You look lovely Detective," he murmured.

She swallowed hard and smiled weakly, "I was worried I looked stupid, like a little girl playing dress up," she confided.

"If that's what you looked like playing dress up as a little girl, I wish I had known you," Gideon quipped, smiling wryly at her as he stepped up beside her. She noticed for the first time that he was dressed in a tuxedo, his dark hair artfully arranged to look messy, and instead of a plain black bow tie, he wore one stripped with silver.

Holding out his arm to her he smiled, softer this time, his eyes warm with affection, "Theresa Murphy, you look absolutely stunning. I'm a lucky man to have you as my date tonight," he murmured.

Another round of hoots and catcalls went through the bullpen and Theresa flushed, sliding her arm through his. "Just remember I'm here to protect you, I have a gun and handcuffs and I'm not afraid to use them," she warned him.

As they walked to the entrance/exit of the precinct he grinned lasciviously down at her, "Is that a promise?" he asked softly, his voice rasping.

The heat in his voice shivered down her spine and she glanced away, forcing herself to focus on the sight of the limo before her. Gideon guided her in, his hand on her back, his touch burning her in a way it hadn't ever before.

As they sped towards the Gala her hands twisted in her lap, her nerves making her stomach ache. She watched as the city sped by, carrying her past her familiar 13th district and the streets she had grown up on.

She plucked restlessly at the fabric of her dress until Gideon's hand covered hers, his fingers clasping down firmly. She glanced up at him, startled. He smiled softly, "Just relax Murph. No one is going to think you're playing dress up," he murmured.

She smiled weakly and nodded, turning to watch as they pulled up in front of a fancy building, the press bulbs flashing. Her stomach flipped.

Gideon wrapped his fingers around hers and tugged on her hand, pulling her from the car, lifting her to her feet as the cameras flashed, temporarily blinding her. She lifted her head and took a shuddering breath.

If she could chase down rapists, murderers and thieves, she could certainly do this.

She squeezed Gideon's hand and smiled briefly up at him, sliding her hand up to rest in the crook of his arm, tugging on it gently to let him know she was ready to go. He nodded briefly and they walked forward, into the fray.

* * *

Theresa exhaled in a low whoosh as she lifted her sparkling water and lime to her lips, watching the crowd swell and murmur on the floor below her. Gideon was at the bar getting himself a drink, leaving her to catch her breath for the moment.

The agents the FBI had sent were posing as a bartender and as a member of security, and according to Gideon they hadn't been pleased that she had chosen to attend as his primary security, but there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

"Are you sure you don't want something stronger?"

She tilted her chin up to smile at Gideon as he sipped his scotch, silently shaking her head. She needed to stay sharp.

"Maybe just a sip of mine?" he offered, wafting the glass under her nose.

She bit back a moan of pleasure at the smell and shook her head again. "No way Gideon. I have to be sober to protect you," she told him, lifting a brow as she smiled.

"Well, if you're not going to drink, you have to dance," he demanded, plucking her drink out of her hand and grabbing her hand to tow her down to the dance floor before she could protest.

He waved to the DJ and a moment later a song began playing and the dance floor emptied as Gideon twirled her and wrapped his hand around her waist, his fingers cool against her warm skin.

Her heart thrummed in her chest for some reason. Why? Why was she reacting like this to Gideon's proximity? He was pulling her in like a magnet, an attraction she couldn't fight.

He drew her closer and leaned in to murmur in her ear, "Everyone is jealous of me tonight."

She huffed out a laugh, " _Please_ ," she whispered, rolling her eyes.

Gideon pulled back to study her face for a moment before smiling faintly, "Your ex is to my left. Just look at his face," he encouraged her, spinning so she could see.

Theresa glanced over at her ex-husband and instantly recognized the look on his face as raw, ugly jealousy. She had seen it a few times before they grew apart, but to see it now while she was dancing with Gideon...

She turned her gaze back to Gideon and smiled faintly, "He just doesn't like you. It has nothing to do with me," she insisted.

He laughed shortly and as the song came to an end stepped back to bow to her before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek, taking her by surprise. "It has everything to do with you, Theresa," he whispered.

The music continued and people filled the dance floor, allowing her ex to step forward and glare at them.

"So you're fucking him now, not just working for him?" he demanded hotly, his face flushed with anger.

Theresa felt Gideon's body stiffen beside her and squeezed his arm, stepping forward to place herself between the two men. "Scott, it's none of your business who I sleep with, and if you want to keep your nose in the shape it is, I suggest you _back up_ ," she ordered, her voice cold.

Scott glared at her for a long moment before shaking his head and storming away.

She sighed and shook her head, turning to smile weakly up at Gideon when she felt something uncanny....

Icy fear slipped through her belly.

"Gideon, I need you to come with me, right now," she murmured, trying to keep her voice level as she pulled on his arm.

He frowned at her and went to glance over his shoulder to whatever had disturbed her, but her hand quickly darted up to tug on his jacket lapel, shaking her head when he glanced back down at her.

"Don't." she ordered, "Don't look back, just follow me," she ordered softly.

He nodded and allowed her to tow him through the crowd of people towards the fire exit, her hand brushing against the slight bulge that was her gun, needing the reassurance. They stepped out into an empty hallway and she shoved him back against the wall, peering back through the doorway.

Disappointment flooded her.

They were being followed.

She grabbed Gideon's hand and tugged, pulling him towards the exit, "Come on, we have to go," she hissed. They ran towards the exit, ignoring the warning that an alarm would sound and burst through the doors, stumbling out into a garage as a klaxon wailed.

Theresa looked around desperately and stilled when she saw a Kawasaki motorcycle parked three spaces away. Lifting the skirt of her dress she pointed to it as she ran, "Can you hotwire it?" she demanded.

Gideon nodded and sprinted ahead, crouching to work at the electronics as she lifted her skirt, pulling her gun from its holster, keeping watch on the exit they had run from. Long, anxious moments passed as Gideon fiddled with the bike.

"Faster would be good," she hissed.

The exit door burst open again and a young white man with a face full of burn scars turned toward them, gun in hand.

Theresa lifted her gun, aiming for his head, "Chicago Police! Drop your weapon!" she shouted.

The man darted forward, hiding behind the bumper of an SUV before peering around and firing off a shot that came so close she could hear it whizz by.

"NOW would be good!" she shouted to Gideon as she fired back.

"Working on it!" he shouted back.

The man at the SUV fired again and this time the bullet pinged into the bike, startling her back a step. Gideon let out a shout and a moment later the bike purred to life. He slid on and waved at her, "Get on!!" he shouted.

She hiked up her skirts and slid on behind him, firing at the assassin as they sped away, ducking when he returned fire. The wind whipped her hair and skirt wildly as Gideon sped through the city, the high rises falling away as he pushed the bike faster and they left the inner city behind for the affluent neighborhood of Highland Park.

As they turned into the driveway of a house set on a large piece of gated property she slid her gun back into its holster, surer now that they hadn't been followed. Gideon entered the gate code and murmured something before the gate would open, allowing them to speed forward.

She watched as a palatial home appeared and sighed softly; of course Gideon had a home here, he probably had them all over the world. She took his hand as she slid off the bike and watched as he wheeled it into a garage, catching sight of cars that were probably more expensive than her home.

When he stepped back out he smiled faintly at her and waved a hand towards the house, "Safe house," he explained. She nodded and followed him to the door, watching as he gripped the door handle and leaned in to murmur something to a security pad near the door.

A moment later the door opened and they hurried in, the sound of the door latching behind them settling her nerves.

Gideon headed straight for the kitchen, opening the fridge, smiling at her over his shoulder, "You must be hungry," he guessed. She nodded and walked slowly over, wincing as her feet ached. Peering over his shoulder she made a soft noise of surprise to see how well stocked the fridge was for a safe house.

Gideon glanced down at her, "What sounds better, chicken alfredo, seafood paella, or pizza?" he asked, pointing to each item.

"Chicken alfredo," she responded promptly, leaning past him to grab a bottle of sparkling water.

"Surely you deserve a drink _now_ ," he said, grabbing a bottle of white wine along with the alfredo.

She cracked the bottle open and shook her head, "I still have to protect you. You can drink if you want," she assured him, though she would rather he didn't in case they needed to run again.

Gideon studied her for a moment and then shrugged, smiling blithely at her as he set the wine aside. She watched as he pulled a pan out and began heating the food, removing his tuxedo jacket as he cooked, his sleeves rolled up to reveal his finely muscled forearms.

She studied him as he prepared the food, his movements precise and smooth, his eyes catching hers occasionally for a warm glance that left her tingling. She sipped her sparkling water and wished dearly it was wine.

Gideon handed her a plate of food and sat across from her at the island in the middle of the huge kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine before lifting it to toast with her bottle of sparkling water.

"What should we toast to?" he asked softly.

"Surviving," she suggested.

His brow wrinkled and he shook his head. He studied her for a moment before a sly smile formed on his lips.

"To you, Theresa, for stealing the show and looking absolutely stunning," he murmured, his voice low and warm, matching the heated look in his eyes.

She flushed and quickly tapped her bottle against his glass, "It was all your doing," she replied softly, hurrying to eat.

Gideon made a soft noise of disagreement as he ate and when she glanced up he smiled softly. "A dress is just fabric. Jewels are just elements. It was your beauty that made it all stand out," he told her, reaching out to stroke the soft skin on the back of her hand.

She shivered and swallowed hard, "Th-thank you," she whispered, feeling a flush rising in her blood.

"I'm sorry about your ex," Gideon offered, running his thumb across her knuckles gently.

She sighed, "It's nothing I wasn't expecting. Perhaps not from him, but I knew people were going to insinuate things about you and I with how closely we work," she told him, uncomfortably aware of his thumb resting on her knuckles.

"Have people said something before this?" he asked, watching her thoughtfully.

She shrugged this time, lifting one of her shoulders elegantly so that he followed the motion with his eyes, his gaze skating over her tanned skin hungrily before coming to rest on her face again, leaving her feeling flushed and unsteady.

"I-uh, I've heard people gossiping, but it's all rumor of course," she murmured, her voice hoarse, her throat dry as she struggled to remain calm.

Gideon nodded, "Of course," he replied, sipping on his wine, his eyes dark, his pupils wide.

She shifted in her seat, "Can I, uh, can I have a sip of that?" she asked nervously. To hell with protocol—she felt like she was dying of thirst and for some reason her sparkling water wasn't cutting it.

He smirked and slid the glass across the counter between them, watching as she took a cautious sip before taking another larger one, effectively draining the glass. She licked the sweet droplets from her lips and swallowed hard when she realized Gideon was watching her mouth, his thumb pressing tightly against her knuckles.

She stood abruptly, fighting the feeling that she was being pulled towards him again, like a magnet, and brushed at her skirt, "I uh, should call the FBI, see if there's any news," she murmured, avoiding his disappointed gaze.

"There's a secure line in the study," he murmured, watching as she hurried away, her heels clacking against the marble floor.

Gideon wasn't a stupid man, in fact, most people would classify him as a genius, but when it came to Theresa Murphy, he felt like he was back in high school, hopelessly fumbling for the right words only to be rebuffed.

He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't blind. She was attracted to him, but she was a consummate professional.

With a soft grunt, he rose and followed Theresa to the study, watching from the doorway as she spoke softly to the FBI, nodding and pushing at her hair, the diamonds he had ordered for her sparkling on her fingers, wrists and ears.

It wasn't the brilliant jewels or $50,000 dress that made her beautiful, the fancy perfumes or the makeup that highlighted her beautiful eyes. No, it was her kind and generous heart, her persistence for justice, her wise council and her loving spirit.

She smiled at him and continued her conversation and he realized with a start that he had been staring at her for nearly five minutes. When she hung up the phone he waited patiently for her to approach, her gate different because of the heels she normally traded for combat boots.

She sighed and smiled up at him. "The FBI has one man in custody and the photo of the other man out to the media. I told them we were safe, but not where, and they recommended we stay where we are until he's found," she reported, sounding tired.

Gideon nodded, "Why don't we have a drink in that case?" he suggested, smiling mischievously at her. To his surprise she nodded and followed him to the kitchen, watching as he poured another glass of wine for each of them.

He led her through the large house to his favorite room, glancing over his shoulder to watch her reaction. Theresa spun slowly, looking around at the room that could only be described as a library, and was as large as the entire bottom floor of her home.

Large comfortable looking leather couches faced a huge bay window, overlooking a large expanse of dark yard, and she imagined in the daytime it was an amazing view. She sank onto the couch and reached down to unclasp her heels, sighing in relief when her feet were free.

Gideon grinned and handed her the wine, reaching down to pull her feet into his lap, ignoring her soft squawk of protest. When his hands began to massage her feet her protests transformed into soft moans of pleasure and he watched as her eyes slid shut, her body arching slightly.

Theresa tried to be good...she _did_....but...lord in heaven, did his hands feel amazing. She couldn't fight this unraveling he caused within her...this _need_.

When his hand on her right foot trailed up beneath her skirt to cup her calf, his long fingers squeezing her soft flesh, she flinched and opened her eyes, finding that she was breathing faster. Their eyes met and after a moment she nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch.

Gideon slid his hands up Theresa's legs, massaging and touching the soft skin he had been thinking about for far longer than he cared to admit. He pushed at her skirt; hiking it up towards her knees so he could see, needing to see her.

When he slid his hands up over her knees and across the smooth skin of her thighs he hitched a breath, feeling the holster of her gun under his hand was strangely erotic. Her eyes slid open and they watched him as he slid it down her leg and tossed it aside, his hand immediately returning to massage the flesh there, earning him an eager moan from her.

Her skirt slid up over her hips and he couldn't bite back his groan at the sight of her lacy underwear, barely covering her as her hips arched up towards his touch. His fingers trailed over the thin material and he could feel the heat of her beneath.

His composure was rapidly unraveling and he felt his breath coming in quicker rasps, his desire for her practically magnetic, drawing them together.

She moaned softly at his touch and he slid forward to crouch over her, needing to be closer to her. Theresa slid her hands up his arms, her fingers tugging on the fabric of his shirt to pull him down, one of her hands winding through his hair as her lips connected with his.

One of her knees slipped up, her leg wrapping around his thigh to tug him closer as they kissed, her hips grinding against where his erection was, encouraging a groan from his throat. His hips canted back against her, seeking her warmth, aching to be deep within her.

Her arms were powerful where they clung to him, pulling him closer so he could feel her arching against him, little whimpers of pleasure coming from her throat as he kissed her jaw and down her neck, opening his mouth to suck at the spot where her pulse hammered under her skin.

Theresa gasped and rolled her hips against Gideon, digging her fingers into his scalp as he bit her neck and sucked on the skin, pleasure aching within her so hard she could barely stand it. One of his hands went to her breast and began rolling her nipple between his fingers, teasing it until it was hardened and she was gasping, her body shuddering with pleasure.

She pushed at his shoulder and eagerly began undoing the buttons of his shirt, shoving at it until it hung from his shoulders, his hands still touching her breasts so that she could barely think straight.

Gideon leaned back and shed his shirt, staring down at Theresa, lying flushed and panting beneath him. He smiled softly at her and reached down, pulling her up off the couch to stand before him, gentle amusement rippling through him at the height difference between them now that her heels were gone.

He stepped slowly behind her and brushed her hair aside, undoing the clasps of her dress, brushing kisses to her neck as he did. There was a soft whisper of fabric as it fell to the floor, leaving her standing in just her lacy black thong, her head tilted to the side as he sampled the soft skin of her neck.

Theresa inhaled sharply as Gideon's hands slid over her bare breasts, teasing the already sensitive nipples for a moment before gliding lower, one resting on her hip and tugging her back against him.

She could feel his erection against her ass and let out a soft, eager moan, grinding her ass into him until he was panting against her skin and murmuring her name. His other hand at her waist slid into her underwear, his fingers slipping through her damp folds before settling on her aching clit.

He pressed lightly and she jumped, gasping at the sensation.

He pressed again and began rubbing his fingers over her, slowly. She hummed in pleasure and arched against him, her arm winding back to clasp at his neck, her fingers tight against his skin.

Gideon watched as Theresa writhed and wound her hips against his touch, her soft noises of pleasure growing louder as he pressed harder and rubbed faster against her clit. He took his time, learning her body, studying her like he would any unknown element or experiment, eager to learn.

Theresa's chest heaved with pleasure as Gideon's fingers rubbed faster on her clit, the pressure within her abdomen almost too much to bear. When his hand at her hip slid up to pinch and tug at her nipples she cried out, her body shuddering with pleasure.

Gideon's cock ached with need at the sound of Theresa's loud cry and he repeated his action, rubbing harder on her clit until his fingers began to ache. She whined and bucked against him, calling out his name loudly as he plucked at her breasts, her body primed for release.

He leaned in and sucked on her neck in the same spot he had abused earlier as he continued his pleasurable torture of her body, and a moment later was rewarded when she came, shuddering and crying out his name loudly.

Theresa sagged against Gideon, her body weak from the intensity of her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and guided her slowly to face him, his face burying in her neck. After a moment she ran her hands down his chest and cupped one against his cock, enjoying his hiss of approval.

"You should take these off," she murmured, smirking up at him as she worked at the buttons of his trousers.

"Yes Detective," he replied softly, smirking back, his hand coming to rest on her ass as he kissed her, his other hand winding through her hair. A moment later he groaned when her hand slid into his briefs and grasped him, her fingers pumping down his shaft.

She pushed him back to the couch and quickly shoved off his trousers and shoes, sliding into his lap a breath later. Gideon hissed at the sensation of her hot, wet center sliding across his cock, teasing him.

Theresa reached down between them and grasped him once again, using her own slickness to coat him before she began pumping up and down his shaft. He was beautiful this way, she decided; hair mussed from her fingers, eyes dazed with lust, firm pectorals scratched from her touch and his thick, heavy cock in her hands.

She leaned in and kissed him, moaning softly.

When they broke away she glanced down to watch as she cupped his balls, tugging on them softly as her thumb swept over the tip of him, spreading his leaking cum over his shaft. Gideon's hips bucked into her touch as he groaned her name, his head thrown back, the tendons in his neck tight.

She leaned in and nipped at the skin of his neck as she continued, tasting the salty sweetness of him. He groaned again and then reached down to push her hands away, his breath coming in sharp pants as he whispered.

"I need you," he told her, kissing her deeply, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She nodded and grasped him again, guiding him towards her opening so she could take him in. Gideon held perilously still as she settled down against him, a blissed out look on her face. His fingers curled against the nape of her neck, tangled in her hair, as the other gripped her hip, gently encouraging her to move.

Theresa ached in the best way, her body spread over Gideon's, his thick cock deep inside her. She began moving against him slowly and moaned softly at the feeling of him thrusting into her. His hand at her hip held tightly, more like a point of contact than an anchor.

He snapped his hips up into her and felt a thrill of pleasure when she moaned and moved harder against him, her fingers scraping across his shoulders. "Yes...like that," she gasped, her breath hot on his skin.

Gideon listened and thrust harder into her—and was promptly rewarded with Theresa's loud moans. He watched through pleasure hazed eyes as she arched back, her fingers digging into his shoulder, her chest heaving with whines of pleasure as he pounded into her.

His hand tangled into her hair and pulled her into a tighter arch as he thrust harder, faster, sweat running down his chest with effort. Theresa bucked and cried out in ecstasy, shouting his name, her hips coming down so hard against his he was sure she would be bruised tomorrow.

His body burned with feverish need, his balls aching with the desire to come. He reached between them with his free hand and began rubbing at her clit once again, grunting when she cried out in a high broken voice and shuddered against his touch.

He was so close with the way her hot, strong walls were fluttering around him wildly. He was struggling to keep up the furious pace that she demanded, but at the same time he couldn't stop...he _never_ wanted to stop.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon!" she chanted, her voice raw and hoarse, one of her hands at her breasts, palming and tweaking, urging herself on. He was enraptured, captured, spellbound, by every inch of her, every pleasured cry, every shudder, every gasp of his name.

He thumbed harder on her clit and watched as she rolled a nipple between her fingers until moments later her body arched, her fingers digging into his shoulder painfully as she came with a wrecked cry, his name a sob.

He could barely breathe, his heart thundered in his ears as he pounded into her, her walls so tight and slick he only lasted another two thrusts before he came with an explosive shout of her name, his body collapsing back against the couch.

Theresa crumpled into his chest, her lips finding his as she struggled to breathe normally. Gideon's arms curled around her waist and held her close, feeling both of their hearts pounding in an asynchronous rhythm.

As their hearts slowed and the sweat on their skin began to cool Theresa pulled back, eyeing him. Worry lodged in his stomach at the look on her face.

After a moment she smiled softly and shook her head, "We tell _no one_ , you got it?" she demanded quietly.

He nodded without hesitation, understanding why she was making this demand. She smiled in satisfaction and leaned back on his lap, held secure by his arms, stretching. He watched with appreciation and to his amazement, felt himself stir within her.

She grinned and leaned in for a kiss, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "So where's the bedroom in this place?" she murmured against his lips.

He grinned and stood, keeping a firm grasp on her. She laughed and pushed at his shoulder, "Put me down a sec," she ordered. He was loath to let her out of his arms, but he obeyed.

She darted over to where he had tossed her thigh holster and came back a moment later with something silver and shiny—handcuffs. Grinning up at him she approached slowly, "We're staying here until the FBI catches that other assassin...but I told you I would use these if necessary," she reminded him.

Gideon smirked and backed away, lifting his hands in a defensive posture, "Detective, I'm afraid you're going to have to catch me if you want to use those," he told her before turning and running for the stairs.

He heard her laugh and the sound of her pursuit and a few moments later they were wrestling on his bed, laughing and touching and teasing.

Theresa pinned Gideon beneath her and grabbed his hands, cuffing them to the wrought iron headboard with a satisfied grin. Gideon assessed the look on her face and smirked faintly, "You look like you have some bad intentions there, Detective," he murmured.

"Oh no," she assured him as she reached between them to grasp his half hard cock, "I've got very, _very_ bad intentions," she whispered with a devious grin, kissing him firmly.

It was good she was here to protect him, he decided.


End file.
